Long Nights
by PrincessTucker
Summary: Prompt -Night


Title: Long Nights

Author: PrincessTucker

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombieland nor will I make any money off of this story

Summary: Prompt –Night

* * *

"Talla," Columbus moaned as Tallahassee tweaked his nipples. "Please!"

"Please, what?" Tallahassee said teasingly to his tied-up lover. Columbus was tied down in the cabin of the Alpha H2. "More? Or Less?"

"Talla!" Columbus shouted at his lover when the large, warm hands left his body. "More!"

Tallahassee smirked as he placed his hands back onto his younger lover. It took an attempted killing of Columbus by Wichita, insane cultist sect and the Twinkie making factory before they became lovers. Both wondered how long it took them to get to this point and why they wasted so much time getting here.

Columbus whined when his nipples were tweaked a little too hard, but his cock hardened anyway. Tallahassee had a field day when he realized that Columbus was turned on by a little pain. Tallahassee buried his face into Columbus's neck and started licking the sweat there, he moaned, as he tasted the sugar-sweet taste, like honey or something along those lines.

"Talla…." Columbus moaned loudly as Tallahassee nipped and sucked a string of bruises in a parody of a necklace. "Please…."

"If you say so," Tallahassee murmured as his hands abandoned the pretty pink nipples and headed south to the rock hard cock, it was turning a fetching shade of red, nearly purple with need. "So smooth, so soft."

Columbus shivered and his mouth fell open as he began to pant heavily, Tallahassee was stroking and rolling the balls between his surprisingly nimble fingers. Tallahassee found a spot and settled his mouth there and began a purpling hickey. Columbus whined as his hips jerked in Tallahassee's hands, the pleasure felt so good! It was worth nearly being bitten for this, Tallahassee was a sex-fiend when Columbus gets close to danger.

"Collie," Tallahassee said as he moved his right hand towards the quivering hole. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll feel it for days."

"Oh god!" Columbus whimpered. When Tallahassee said things when they were like this, then he meant them. "Talla!"

Tallahassee bit down sharply, distracting his lover from the finger that swiftly pushed into the tight, moist heat. Columbus was still as tight as a virgin, something that turned Tallahassee on more then anything else. Columbus twitched and twisted as a second finger was thrust inside of his ass, he wanted another finger!

"More Talla!" Columbus demanded as he tugged at his bonds. "Please!"

"Maybe, maybe not." Tallahassee said before going back to the hickey he was making. He gripped his lovers shaft in a tight grip and began pulling, Columbus gave a wordless shout as the pleasure increased and his body began to sweat. "I think I want to play with you for awhile."

Columbus could only tug on the handcuffs and whimper as Tallahassee moved his head from his neck to his cock and swallowed him whole. Columbus mewled sharply as a third finger was pushed into his ass and pressed firmly onto his prostate gland. Tallahassee swallowed and locked his way up and down the hairless cock and balls as his fingers pressed and rubbed against his younger lover's bundle of nerves.

Columbus twisted in his nest of blankets; his green eyes glazed with lust and need. He was so close! Tallahassee deemed Columbus prepared enough and released the cock from his mouth with a pop, ignoring Columbus's whine and lined up his head.

"Goin' fuck you hard," Tallahassee said as he looked over his lover's stretched body underneath his. All bare, golden skin with that pretty cock jutting up from between his hips, purple with the need for release, and all flushed and sweat-glistened. "God, your gorgeous."

"Talla," Columbus pleaded with his lover as he tugged on his bonds that were tying him down. "Fuck me, please! Make me yours!"

Tallahassee seemed to grow harder and he swallowed heavily before pushing his mushroom head in. Columbus mewled at the feeling, relishing the thickness briefly before Tallahassee shoved the rest of his weight in, pressed against and rubbing the whole way in against Columbus's prostate.

"Mine, my Collie…." Tallahassee muttered as he gave Columbus a few minutes to adjust to his thickness. "All mine, never going to let you go. Never."

"Talla," Columbus mewled as he thrust his hips up, yowling as he took his lover deeper then he thought he could.

Tallahassee bared his teeth and started thrusting powerfully in and out of the smaller body below his, he was going to make Columbus his! Columbus felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as his toes curled in pleasure, he kept going higher and higher as the lust coiled tightly inside of him.

"Talla," Columbus whimpered as the thrusts increased in force and speed. The Alpha was rocking with the force of their coupling, Columbus had a vague thought for the zombie's that might come knocking at the sounds, but he lost the thought as Tallahassee started sucking painfully on his nipple.

"Mine," Tallahassee growled out as he gripped the slim hips in a bruising grip and the power behind this thrust and the rest was stronger then before. Columbus feared that he would actually be torn from this, and this wasn't going to be their first fucking during the night. "Mine!"

Columbus could only lay back and let Tallahassee fuck his body, his muscles were straining towards his lover, his hips were bruised and they still tried to thrust back up to Tallahassee for more, his wrists were sore and raw from his thrashing, he just wanted to cum damn-it!

"Talla! Let me cum please!" Columbus finally began begging after god knows how long, hours probably. Tallahassee only grunted and kept going at his pace, Columbus couldn't handle it anymore, the coiling lust was too much and Columbus tightened his anal muscles and Tallahassee gave one hard thrust before cumming deep inside of Columbus's quivering body.

Columbus howled once as he felt seeping wetness touch his sore insides, he climaxed hard enough that he blanked out for a while. Columbus stared dazedly up at the metal roof of the Alpha and he slowly began to re-cover, he could vaguely feel his sore and tired muscles and the surprising soothing stickiness in his ass.

"Collie? You okay?" Tallahassee said from his collapsed position over his lover's body, he was still buried to the hilt inside off his young lover. "God that was good."

"M'fine Talla," Columbus slurred as he tried to gather his wits and mind again. "You 'kay?"

"Perfectly," Tallahassee said as he shifted slightly and Columbus was aware of Tallahassee hardening inside of his ass. "Ready for round two?"

Columbus only whimpered as Tallahassee began thrusting again. It was going to be a long night that much was certain.

Finis


End file.
